


melt with you

by milqo



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Smut, i can't believe i wrote something and it's SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milqo/pseuds/milqo
Summary: “Just this time,” she begged, “Don’t tease me. Please.”





	melt with you

She was almost asleep when Dina squirmed out of her arms in the most obnoxious way she possibly could. Ellie heard Dina calling her name and mentally prayed she would just accept she was not getting up from the soft cocoon of blankets they somehow arranged.  _Ever_ , if she had her way. But her girlfriend was nothing but insistent, and was about to call her name in what would be the fourth time before Ellie crooked out a muffled  _Yeah, I’m awake, can you stop poking me?_

When she focused her gaze on Dina, she noticed how she had that - something in her eyes, in her lazy smile, that Ellie didn't quite have a name for yet. Her heart beat faster against her ribcage and the traces of sleepiness that lingered in her mind vanished in mere seconds. She gave her girlfriend the best deadpan look she could come up with when her brain kept on stuttering like it always did when she was around Dina. “Why do I feel like I’m gonna be in trouble?

“It’s the fun kind of trouble, trust me,” Dina replied, her smile wide, turning mischievous, even - and Ellie mentally braced herself for whatever would come next. “You’re adorable, you know."

Dina seemed to plan the whole thing, really, because as soon as Ellie opened her mouth to make some stupid self-deprecating joke Dina leant in and kissed her. Quite insistently. It took longer than expected to process the whole thing, but she eventually came to her senses and tilted her head so Dina could... well. Better accommodate. When Ellie felt her well-shaped thighs moving to pin her body down she pulled away in a blink of an eye.

"Holy shit - maybe give me a warning next time,” she gasped, her breathing quick like she just ran from a horde of crazy fungi people, and settled her shaking hands on her girlfriend’s hips. Dina laughed and leaned in for another kiss, slower this time. Ellie swore her heart would jump, run away or both one of these days. When Dina broke the kiss briefly to throw her sweater on the other side of the room, her heart might as well just stop working.

“Hey, c'mon. You can look,” Dina cupped Ellie’s cheeks with both hands and laughed a little when she still refused to look at anything that was remotely close to her.

“Y-yeah, about that… I might, I don’t know - blush so hard I’ll die.”

"What a shame," Dina made a soft hum of acknowlegement before unbuttoning Ellie's flannel, pressing kisses her newly exposed chest and Ellie felt very much like the dreamy girls in her books. Like flying and all that cliché shit. There was a sharp pain on her neck, followed by the soft feeling of a tongue soothing the now bruised skin. It felt like years, and at the same time seconds had passed until Dina tugged Ellie’s hair and caught her lips in a hungry kiss. Ellie was barely aware of her wrists being guided up until they rested softly on her girlfriend’s (quite lovely, she thought) breasts. She tried _hard_ to not be so eager, but it seemed Dina had other plans with the way she was encouraging her to do something with her hands. And she did. Like a good girlfriend. 

Dina sighed against her mouth and closed her eyes, basking in the moment. It took all of her willpower to not tease her at least a little. Or to not excuse herself to relieve the weird feeling rising in her gut, a feeling that was becoming more and more frequent since they started dating. Ellie rolled a hard nipple between her fingers, Dina's hand now useless in hers, and watched the sweat forming in her forehead with the sharpness of a hawk. The trance was broken when Dina tugged her hair with an abrupt strength.

"I want you,” Dina licked her now dry, dry lips. “To touch me.”

Ellie looked back at her with what she hoped was the same intensity, tilting her head a little. "I can do that.“

Her girlfriend smiled softly, a contrast to how bossy she was just moments ago. Ellie knew not to take it as a white flag. She sat up, helping Dina out of her pants and made quick work of the complicated belt that held her own jeans. Ellie tried to switch their positions, but Dina wasn't having it, so she laid back on the bed and put a strong thigh between her legs, getting a little whimper in reply. Ellie let out a whimper of her own at the feeling of wetness sliding against her bare skin when Dina began to move. She let her hand trail below until they settled on her girlfriend’s stomach, but not further. Dina got a hold of her wrist and suddenly her hands were being guided south, south, until she could feel cotton fabric, until there was nothing but softness and wetness against her fingers.

Ellie didn’t have much experience in this - and Dina was  _very_   _helpful_  showing her what she needed to do last time. There was anxiety bubbling in her heart, sure, but damn if she wasn’t going to try to make Dina feel good.

_Okay. You’ve done this before. You got it._

She slowly moved her fingers the way she was taught before - in slow, tight circles - and Ellie felt an overwhelming desire to rub her thighs together while she observed the freckles splattered against her skin like ink.

“You’re p-pretty good at this.”

"Well,” Ellie smirked a little, not really believing it. “I’m that talented."

Dina whined when Ellie ceased her movements to lay her on the bed instead. Ellie hushed her protests by adding a finger inside of her, and observed Dina's face for any sign of pain or discomfort before she added another. She decided to take full advantage of the sensitivity her girlfriend claimed - proved - to have in her chest, nipping softly on a breast, something she wished had the half the same effect on her. The heel of her palm brushed against her clit and this time Dina let out a loud moan she was sure the walls couldn’t have contained. Dina met her thrusts with almost too much enthusiasm, urging her to go deeper, faster - and in a bout of courage Ellie lowered her mouth to bite the delicate skin near her hipbone.

“Shit– holy fucking sh–”

She looked up to see Dina biting the back of her own hand while the other gripped at her shoulder, her nails leaving what would surely turn into angry red marks the next day. Dina clenched tight around her fingers before she could entertain the thought of going even further down her body, a high pitched noise escaping her tightly pressed lips. Ellie wiped her now wet hands on the sheets and moved up to kiss Dina’s chin, cheeks, and finally mouth until her breathing calmed down.

"I gotta admit, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Dina joked when she finally found her voice again. It took longer than she thought it would. She sank her teeth on Ellie’s collarbone, and God, as much as that was appealing to Dina - and to herself, too - Ellie dreaded the moment she would need to hide them. “That was so fucking hot, you know.”

She smiled cockily, clearly proud of herself, giving her a  _‘I told you so’_  look. Though she felt like the whole fucking Atlantic Ocean was contained right between her legs, Ellie let her eyes close. She was not waiting for her to fall sleep so she could, you know, alleviate the  _tension_  without bothering her girlfriend.

“I want to try something.”

_What? Already?_

“Get up on top of me.”

“I thought it’s my turn now?”

“I’ll make it worth your time. Promise.”

Ellie moved slowly, letting a dramatic sigh escape her lips. “Here I am,” she announced, letting the words ‘here’ prolong more than they should. Dina gave no further instructions. “Now what?”

“I bet you'd look beautiful sitting on my face.”

“Oh my God. I can’t believe this.”

Ellie buried her face in her hands while Dina’s fingers wrapped tightly around her hips. She cracked a space between her own fingers to see Dina smiling lazily, looking happier than she had ever did before. Huh. What a weird thing.

A soft  _c'mon_  from the girl below her was enough for Ellie to let her feeble resistance be broken and she was almost embarrassed to be so easily maneuvered. Almost. She let Dina slide down her underwear, and she fumbled with her feet to remove it. Dina wasted no time in bringing her closer to where she wanted her to be and one of her hands moved to play with her wetness, swirling in a painfully slow pace. Ellie was about to tell her to get on with it when –

“Oh,” she moaned. “Oh my fucking God.”

“Blasphemy.”

“Shut up.”

“You know, you’re pretty bossy for someone who blushes like-“

“Dina,” Ellie put her tattoeed arm up to cover her face again. “I need you to - to do that - that thing you were doing.”

“What was I doing?”

Ellie groaned her name, mentally cursing all the gods she could remember the name of. “Just this time,” she begged, “Don’t tease me. Please.”

Dina must have taken mercy on her, because the next second her lower lips were being parted - and she was taken again on her warm, soft mouth. She pulls her closer by grabbing her ass, doing things that felt so good she should be fucking worshipped. Ellie swears she’s on fire with the way her guts twist inside her. She feels fingers wandering her entrance and they dip in, out, in and Ellie stops herself from taking her euphoria out on Dina’s hair, setting one of her hands on the headboard instead with such a strong grip she’s sure her hands are gonna feel sore when all of this ends. Not that she wants it to end.

Dina moves the arm Ellie was still using to hide her face with a ridiculously wet hand. Her gaze wanders her body while Ellie tries hard to not think of how she looks like, all messy hair and chapped lips. Dina just smiled in that confident way of hers and went down on her again and- and she is staring at her, she keeps staring at her, even when her fingers are delving inside again - she sucks her clit hard and it’s she’s exploding from the inside out. The pleasure crashes in waves that feel like they'll go on forever and Dina - bless Dina - keeps her still. Her thrusts became rougher instead of slowing down and she trembled, sobbing her name over and over. A second later her legs lost all their strength and she barely manages to free herself from Dina, rolling to the side before she put all her weight on the smaller girl.

She was still shivering and panting when Dina licked her fingers and kissed her deeply. The taste of herself on her girlfriend's tongue makes her _dizzy_. When Dina leaned her head on her chest Ellie felt a bit afraid her heartbeat was louder than a thousand fucking drums, but she doesn’t seem to mind. They stay like that for a while, with Ellie trailing her hand up and down Dina’s back in a pattern she’s growing used to. The rain sings a soft song outside and Ellie makes a mental note of closing the window before they fall sleep.

“My jaw aches,” Dina broke the comfortable silence. “It was worth it, though.”

“Hm.”

“Did you like it?”

There’s a bit of nervousness in her tone and Ellie desperately wants to kiss it away. She would, if her body wasn’t so fucking limp. “Yeah.”

“Just yeah?”

“Dina. I can’t move.”

Between that and the taste of her arousal still on her tongue, she hoped Dina would let it slide.

“Good,” Dina kissed her nose. “You still have your shirt on… sort of. Let me.”

Ellie got up with a colossal effort before letting Dina throw the flannel somewhere in the pile of clothes she formed in their room. She almost jumped when Dina’s hand traced the reddened mark of a bite on her collarbone.

“You have no idea how tasting you made me feel,” she whispered. “You’ll let me do that to you again, won’t you?”

"I’m not answering that. Nope.”

“Oh, please. You don’t need to answer, I know you will.”

There's something building up again between her legs when Dina bites her neck playfully. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Ellie. To have you here, like this…” Dina gets on top of her and she’s breathless all over again. “Is heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a pairing since I was around thirteen and I never, ever wrote that kind of content before. To make it worse, English isn't my first language. I have no idea where that came from, but I love these dorks way too much and couldn't get that scenario out of my head. I thought I would post this before I went crazy and deleted it so, yeah. Here it is. ❤


End file.
